Shoulder to Lean On
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Who'd catch you if you fell? Musings about Friendship, curtsey of the Destiny Islands Boys.


Thank you Morphia for betaing

_**Shoulder to Lean On**_

"I'm fine", the 16 year old teen hissed in response to the repetitive to annoying questions, directed at him from his friend. He wasn't a particularly close one, mind, but seeing how they were both at the same age - ranking Group Elders amongst their mutual acquaintances - they grew somewhat closer despite themselves.

Said friend-in-age raised an eyebrow at the growl, obviously not buying it in the least. They 'had at it' earlier and during one of the silverette's rare moments of distraction, the other managed to land a hit. The result was that his opponent now sported a very obvious, very painful looking limp.

"…you look like there's a Selphie following you around with her jumping rope tied around your ankle and she's pulling it back, Riku."

Riku had to frown at that. "Thank you for… one disturbing mental image, Wakka."

The blitz-ball champ had to grin at that. "You're welcome!"

Riku came to a stop then in favor of glaring over his shoulder. "I'll be sure to return the favor, don't you dare think otherwise."

Wakka grinned smugly as he held his ball behind his head. "Looking forward to it, man!" The next moment, however, found him frowning worriedly. "But really, Riku… that doesn't look too good" He hummed, eyes set over Riku's swollen ankle, pressing painfully against the constraints of his shoe. "You should have it looked at."

"And admit defeat to you? NEVAH!"

There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch for almost too long, in which Riku gradually gritted his teeth further.

"Don't sa-"

"You sounded like Tidus."

"I told you not to say it!" Riku exclaimed, stomping his foot down for further affect. That was _obviously_ a mistake.

"…you can at least show it hurts, you know…"

"…no." Riku half whimpered as he continued trying to limp away. Wakka could only sigh in exasperation.

"I won't think any less of you, you know…"

Riku managed to glare back despite his failing attempts to balance himself on only one leg. Wakka rolled his eyes at him.

"…right. Well, I suppose 'mortal man' _is_ a step-down from 'unbeatable, untouchable _God_', but…"

Riku reached to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to calm himself down. "…_now_ who sounds like Tidus?"

"…touché." Wakka replied and let himself fall a bit behind. He thought that maybe now that he was back after two years, Riku'd have changed… opened up a bit… but what once was stupid manly pride had – albeit not fully – given way to something much, much deeper, realer. Darker.

Riku had to be strong for a whole new set of reasons now, Wakka knew, but he also knew – just as Riku finally stepped badly enough to make him fall – just as a pair of sneakers came pounding over the asphalt and past him –

The stronger you became, the higher you reached – the weaker your weak spots became, and the lower your soul eventually sank… and harder still did it hit the ground. All the more reason to try and deny it all… save for in front of that one single person you trusted the most. Everyone needed someone like that least they lost their minds… and thankfully, Riku now had that very person crouching next to him, an arm under Riku's with one of Riku's arms draped over his thin shoulders. The contrast between pale and sun-kissed skin, the head or so difference in height, Riku's shoulders being twice as wide as the other's… it led too many people to ignore the fact that the boy supporting his best friend's weight against him wasn't chosen by the Keyblade for nothing.

The Heart strongest amongst the stars… hopefully… it was enough to support the one person who needed him the most.

"Can you stand?"

"…a bit… like this… yeah."

Wakka couldn't help but sigh. "Really, I feel shunned now." He declared loudly enough to catch their attention. They both turned to look at him over their shoulders, making their faces almost meet for an instant.

So close… the only ones either of them get so far.

He knew better than to even be jealous of it on a personal level… simply because he never stood a chance.

"What happened?" The younger brunette asked, and it was obvious his friend was struggling. This was a chance, Wakka reckoned from the sidelines, a once in a lifetime chance… to help Riku _lie_ to the one person he could never truly lie to.

"An accident" He declared, once again drawing attention. Blue eyes looked at him questioningly; aquamarine ones stared at him in shock. Wakka grinned back, his whole being set into not letting it be in a triumphant manner.

"It was a stupid accident. You really should start paying more attention, Riku!"

"…yeah."

The brunette wasn't buying it. In the least.

Wakka knew.

Riku knew.

They both knew the boy knew that they knew.

"Sora." Wakka called, demanding the brunette's undivided attention. He received it, blue eyes burning into him intently.

Times like this he thanked every deity on the Islands the boy was mostly on his side.

Thus came Wakka's moment of glory then in which he landed the final blow – saying the one thing that – to the boy in front of him – would from that moment on be all that mattered.

"That stubborn old boy won't listen to a word I say."

"Hey who're you calling o-" Riku tried, yet received no attention as he realized neither of them was even looking at him. Wakka went on then as though uninterrupted.

"Do me a favor and have him look at it? He'll listen to _you_."

And that was all it took. Riku blinked at he felt the arm around his back pull him closer and he looked down to find Sora all but staring at him. He felt his cheeks redden from the mere awkwardness of the situation, one which was broken the instant Sora's lips broke into a grin, the one that became his trademark – and yet never once stopped being so real.

"C'mon, you stubborn old bum! Oh to the doctor's office with ye!" Sora concluded as he began onwards, not really giving Riku a choice. Riku couldn't help but ponder how Sora aligned him against himself like so; holding him with that unique, gentle strength one could hardly believe was housed in that frail-looking body; how his ankle hurt so much less now.

Riku waited until Sora stopped looking up at him and turned to the road, letting him turn his head just a bit aside… and put on a small smile.

"…thanks."

"What was that?"

Riku sighed. Sora'd support him to such a bitter end… even if it meant supporting his pride.

"I'm not heavy… am I?"

"…"

…or not.

"Oh shut up."

"I've said not a word!"

–

"Just an 'accident', huh?" Came Tidus's voice, not quite making Wakka look at him.

"He had to sneeze. We both know I wouldn't have touched him otherwise."

"Pfft… and here I thought you found his weakness." Tidus whimpered and buried his hands in his pockets. Wakka just sighed.

"Does he even _have_ one?"

"…probably not." Came the reply after which they both just stared on at the retreating figures' backs.

It was still obvious – Riku's limp; Sora pulling the taller boy's weight on himself; the small, awkward smiles exchanged between the two best friends – even better rivals, making both onlookers wonder –

_If I fell right now…_

"Hey."

"…hm?"

"I thought of some more rules for our new game."

"Tell me at home? My dad ordered a curfew on me once he saw my report card."

"…damn you, Tidus!"

"It's not my fault I'm incapable of studying!"

"…"

"Oh shut up!"

And with that, the both of them turned around to look over their shoulders one last time, lost in thought as they went on home.

_If I fell…_


End file.
